traspesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Primera Liga de Traspes
Me gusta! Es bueno que estas contribuyendo en este wiki! Voy a contribuir con las ciudades :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:26 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Yo tambien creo que puedo contribuir aqui. HORTON11: • 20:29 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Excelente! Espero que este wiki sera muy activo Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:30 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Y con cual ciudad piensas comenzar? Traspes (discusión) 20:54 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Alcacer Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:57 17 nov 2013 (UTC) ¿Significas In which city do you think it will start? No me entiendo completamente. 77topaz (discusión) 20:58 17 nov 2013 (UTC) I saked him, what city are you going to start in? Traspes (discusión) 21:06 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Voy a escribir de los barrios Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 21:07 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Bueno! Traspes (discusión) 21:12 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Hmm... pienso tal vez comienzo en Ciudad Fermina. 77topaz (discusión) 22:03 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Bueno, si seria una ayuda. Traspes (discusión) 22:05 17 nov 2013 (UTC) No tenemos muchos clubes como España. Tenemos la misma cantidad de Andorra. Tal vez uso la sistema "campeonato - descenso" por una segunda ronda. 77topaz (discusión) 22:19 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Siempre quiero tener unos catorce. Tenemos once assentamientos y podria ser 3 para Alcacer, 2 para la siguiente cuidad, y 9 para cada ciudad que queda. Traspes (discusión) 22:23 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Es la primera liga, tenga una segunda liga etcétera tambien. 77topaz (discusión) 22:25 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Por ahora si quisiera que nos enfocaramos en la primera division y mejor que sea mas grande, con doce o catorce equipos. Luego podriamos hacer una 2da division y habremos creado mas asentamientos. Traspes (discusión) 22:33 17 nov 2013 (UTC) ¿Piensas usar una sistema with a second stage where the teams are divided into a championship and relegation group? 77topaz (discusión) 22:39 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Well there can be relegating but not in the same season league. Only when it is over the bottom finishing teams can be relegated to the Second division. Traspes (discusión) 22:43 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the relegation group would determine which teams are relegated at the end of the season. And the championship group would determine which team wins the league and which qualify to the UEFA championships etc. 77topaz (discusión) 22:45 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Oh, and, by the way, here is a schedule for the first round of the league (using the original names from Santa Cruz, but they can be easily substituted). 77topaz (discusión) 22:47 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Well I didn't want groups in the league, I want like in Europe that the leagues they play 30, 38 games two times versus each other and at the ned of the season the top teams make it to the European cups and the bottom teams pass to the second division. We can do a direct relegacion and promotion. Traspes (discusión) 22:48 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Some European leagues in smaller countries (like Traspes) have it, like Andorra (which I originally based the format on). 77topaz (discusión) 22:51 17 nov 2013 (UTC) I like the schedule that you did but it is very short because of only 8 teams. So if we can add some more there can be a longer time for the league that can be closer to the of Europe. Traspes (discusión) 23:00 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Twelve, then? I added four teams. Maybe Ciudad Fermina should be the "second city". 77topaz (discusión) 23:07 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Okay! That's good. Traspes (discusión) Here is the schedule with twelve teams. 77topaz (discusión) 23:16 17 nov 2013 (UTC) It's exellent. You can use for our league. Traspes (discusión) 23:23 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Teams of the 2014-15 league We have to decide what will be the teams of the 2014-15 league. I would like Real Cambres to be included, because the user Happy65 did nice work and he will be another member of the wiki and will make much better the football. Traspes (discusión) 00:44 19 may 2014 (UTC) How many teams are to be promoted/relegated? Two? And including Real Cambres might still cause logistical problems with regards to the second league. 77topaz (discusión) 04:08 19 may 2014 (UTC) We could simply replace Real Cambres with one of the teams listed on the league page. Most don't have articles while his is substantial in comparison. Plus, we could always use another user. HORTON11: • 13:59 19 may 2014 (UTC) And two seems like a good number of teams to promote/relegate. HORTON11: • 14:02 19 may 2014 (UTC) Two is okay. And Real Cambres can take the position of one of the teams already, or also you can say that a team moved to Cambres and got a new name, Real Cambres. Traspes (discusión) 01:19 20 may 2014 (UTC)